Here We Go Again
by followeroftheprince
Summary: You all know Lux. Sonic and co knows him. though Lux and the Sonic Co don't know him. Sounds off right, well these are the records of that strange time. part of the Lux the fox Saga. diff pairs. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or else I might have added Lux...or have Amy and Sonic be a thing
1. Entrance to the new

**AN: I learned something today. It's that I was spelling my fan fiction's name wrong on sites I go on. Remember this takes place somewhere in the mid of Murauders Love so read that till chappy 7 first then this. **

It was weird for Lux after he disappeared because he was falling down some strange pit. He couldn't actually see anything because the room was bright white the only way he could tell that he was moving was the air going past him. It stopped. "VROOOM!" A car that was heading straight for Lux made the sound of. "Oh crap!" Lux said then jumped out of the way while at the sometime something made black and white armor go over him. He also saw some yellow thing inside the car. Inside the car "Hey what was that?" Amy asked. "I was probably just another reckless little brat." Said Elise."What just about hit m-hey was Tails in that?" Lux said before going after the car till hoping on the top. Due to laziness he just stayed armored and lain they're waiting for it to stop. "Crazy teenagers are doing stupider and stupider tasks everyday." Said someone seeing Lux not knowing he's a fox. _"I wonder what's with the armor anyways?" _Lux thought about.

After a while Lux fell asleep on the car but his armor weighed him down. Amy, Tails, Cream, Chris, and Elise left the car and went inside a reaaaaaaally big mall. "Ugh how long was I asleep?" Lux questioned then noticed the mall. _"Huh they must have gone in there." _Lux thought then went in armor still on.

No one paid him any attention since they guessed he was an idiot with armor on that is in till he was in front of a toy store when he remembered how to take it off in which he did. "Hey what's that?" Some kid yelled and in about 10 seconds Lux didn't have much to go except since he was on second floor down. "I wonder who made that?" Stranger one said. "What if it isn't a toy and is with Sonic?" Stranger said. "He never appeared before so he couldn't be." Stranger 3 said.

"Hey wait a second people you say Sonic and the others are he too?" Lux asked. He tried to not kill the person messing with his ears. Then everyone quieted because they never saw him and they thought he might try and kill sonic and his friends or something.

Lux decided to take the down route and started looking for them first going to the restricted areas. He tried the janitors place because he didn't know where he was going. Next he tried some restaurant for as he read vips. Of course he had no clue what a vip was but he wanted to check anyways but some dude near the entrance denied access in there to someone so Lux climbed over.* He climbed till he was near the roof where there were support beams so no one noticed him. Which was strange because no one even noticed the holes he left in the wall. After a while he noticed a table with a lot of people near so he checked it out. When he looked down he noticed that Amy, Tails, Cream, and come lady he didn't know was there. So he turned his armor on and jumped down oh and his top half of his armor is white bottom half black and his scarf was as long and red as ever.

Lux then landed not knowing that it would leave a dent…in the ground not his armor. "Hey guy and girl and um person what's up?" Lux said scaring the people nearby away. "Wh-who are you?" Amy asked sounding scared. As a matter of fact they all looked scared. "Did you get hit on the head or something it's me Lux. Ya know the amnesiac." Lux said. "Um we don't know anyone named Lux." Tails said.

"Okay then I'll go ask Blaze if she remembers me. Where is she anyways?" Lux asked. "Who's Blaze?" Tails asked. "You don't remember Blaze that cat? Dang you guys are jacked up anyhow I guess the only one besides Rouge is Shadow." Lux said. "Whose Shadow mister?" Cream asked. "He's no one, last question where is Sonic unless you forgot him also?" Lux asked. "He's probably at the house we live at." Tails said. "Kay thanks." Lux said then started walking off. "You don't even know where that is do you?" Amy said stopping Lux dead in his tracks. Lux thought for a bit "It's the only place with a aircraft known as the tornado even if it's hidden there needs to be a airstrip of some sort." Lux said then started walking away before Amy stopped him. "You are not going to hurt my Sonic." She threatened. "Never said I was gonna but he did kind of get me into this mess so I might a bit." Lux said. Amy then tried to hit Lux with her hammer and Lux not knowing what to do put his hand out and stopped it. "Okay that is cool not no hit with hammer." Lux said then walked by her and almost into the front of a gun. "Halt!" The dude with the gun and many others behind him said. Lux then feeling like showing off walked over to a near by winder and sat on the ledge "And who might you be?" Lux asked. "None of your business but you aren't related to the other's so were guessing you're a hostile so it's our job to take you in." The dude with the word G.U.N. on his front said. Lux started to lean back out the window" I don't feel like going with someone who has to do with guns so bye." Lux said then fell out the window about 15 stories up.

"Don't worry men no one can survive a drop like that easily. Even if he did we have plenty others down there." The G.U.N. dude said and left not noticing a piece of paper left on the table. "Hey what's that miss Amy?" Cream asked. "I don't know." Amy said then picked it up and looked at it. Upon the piece of paper was written, "Tails's actual name is Miles Prower he prefers Tails though, Amy's fav food is Soft serve ice cream and she likes fortune telling, tarot cards, And other fortune items like that, Cream's mom is named Vanilla and her Chao is Cheese, Her fav food is also ice cream and candy in general also she likes drawing." "Oh it's just a blank piece of paper." Amy said then folded and put it in a not very noticeable pocket on her dress. _"Do we actually know him?" _ Amy wondered.

"_Wait a second if this is armor and I'm falling from like a mile up won't the armor just cave in? Crap." _Lux thought. He fell for a while so he got bored and started holding his breath to see if he could hit the ground first. When he did he hit is feet first unfortunately there was big damage done. What you thought Lux got hurt no the ground has a BIG dent now in it his armor is still unharmed and he is as safe as the armor.

"Well that was impressive." Rouge said. "Hey what's up Ro-" Lux said taking a step forward just to have more guns pointed at him. "Again with the guns, Really?" Lux complained. "We've been told to take you in and you obviously aren't with the others because they don't know you so we are meant to learn why you are here." Gunman 1 said. "Wait how do you know my name?" Rouge asked. Lux didn't know what o answer so his mind made up a stupid but good answer. "Um I uh bye bye." Lux said then started running into the mall before seeing more people inside. "CRAP!" Lux yelled before they did that stupid 'close the circle' thing _"How the heck do I get out of this." _Lux thought frustratedbefore seeing an image of his claws making a hole he was hit through before he reached Sonics other world. Lux then tied clawing the ground with his armor to do that portal thing and lo and behold a tear appeared which he jumped through and landed on the outside of the circle. He then made an x in the air and the holes closed. _"That is beyond cool." _Lux thought then ran because Rouge noticed he was behind them. _"Now who could that one has been? He was kind of cute though. Maybe that's where I know him and just forgot. Oh well I'll learn eventually." _Rouge wondered. _"Wow people here do NOT like me and neither does Amy, ugh it sucks to be me." _Thought Lux before noticing himself on a nearby tv.

***Some of you seen Lelo and Stitch right? Well he did closely to what Stitch did when he left and entered the adoption place just leaving holes in the wall. Now continue reading unless you already finished. By the way if anyone can guess what I made a reference to I'll give him or her a cookie. Although this offer doesn't apply to Shadow-TheLastHero.**


	2. Learning a little

**AN: The (fake as you can guess) offer still up till one person guesses correctly.** **Though so far no guesses…oh well. Let's begin from the TV**

On the TV was a video of Lux "This just in a strange talking red fox was seen at the mall just minutes ago this fox has been classified as strong and considered extremely dangerous so try and avoid him if you see him. In other news a man was seen flying naked through town singing." A reporter said then the camera pointed to a man with a megaphone. "Flying naked flying naked with a lot of guns. If you try and shoot me then you will eat my buns. Flying naked flying naked with my hat. Now that I got my UZI I can shoot that bloody cat." Sang the dude.

Lux then started walking on now aware that someone was following him. Looking in a window he noticed it was Rouge because of the reflection. "Heh you can come out Rouge I saw you!" Lux called. Then Rouge glid down from her near perfect hiding spot "How'd you know I was there?" Rouge asked. "I saw a small patch of light on a somehow dark are so I guessed it was making contact with your outfit." Lux explained. "So why the heck are you following me?" Lux asked. "Can't a girl just watch a guy?" Rouge said. "Um with you no. You usually are up to something so what is it?" Lux questioned. "Fine I don't remember you so I'm seeing if you do anything familiar." Rouge half confessed. _"Of course I also wanna see if you have any of those beautiful chaos emeralds on you." _Rouge thought.

"So what gem do you think I have on me?" Lux asked. "What do you mean by that?" Rouge tried to act innocent. "I know you Rouge you're a little thief who has a odd attraction to gems or more importantly Chaos Emeralds." Lux said. "Wow you do know me." Rouge commented. "I don't have any of those pathetic rocks but in order for me to get back to where I came from about a hour ago I think I may need them so I guess you got another one who might get in your way." Lux said then armored and teleported to the top of the mall thing to see if he could find the house.

Instead of a house Lux noticed a big ship in the distance and he was about to classify it as something the humans make he noticed a face of Eggman on it. "Ugh there's only one human who would use that ugly mug." Lux commented before noticing deconstruction robots get released. "Wow he might win this time." Lux commented before seeing some surround Amy, Chris, and the others with Sonic almost busting one but gets grabbed by a hand that came from one. "HAHAHA well Sonic it seams I won the battle this time and…" Eggman started rambling on. Lux jumped from the roof using short portals to get down faster.

When Lux landed he hit the robot that was holding Sonic crushing it and making another dent. When the smoke cleared there was Lux ready to fight them. "Oh wazzup guys and girls." Lux said looking back before one tried hitting him where he just did a spin kick knocking it away. Then started attacking using his armored claws to shred the robots till they were destroyed. "Well what ya guys waiting for you got a town to save?" Lux questioned before they started their own ways. "Well I might as well try and find a way up there." Lux said then teleported.

Sonic blew up nearly all of the robots then ran up a building and jumping off trying to get the ship but hit and slid down the side. The others were trying to get back to get the X-Tornado. Lux was gathering momentum to launch himself.* Sonic fell without breaking anything, Tails, Chris, and Amy went up in the X-Tornado, And Lux launched himself at the ship doing the same Sonic did but his claws dug in so he climbed the thing till he got on it and started taking out the turrets without Eggman knowing.

"Doctor Sonic and his friends are coming!" One of the robots I forgot the name of said. "FIRE THE TURRETS!" Eggman yelled. "We can't." The other bot said. "WHAT!" Eggman yelled. "Someone broke all of the cannons." The robot said. "…THEN FIRE THE BLASTER CANNON!" Eggman yelled. To make a long story short they went like that till they were over the ocean when the X-Tornado was hit. A cut appeared next to Sonic, which Lux came from. "Sup guys where are we?" Lux asked. "How did you do that?" Sonic asked. "To answer you I don't remember now where are we?" Lux questioned. "We are over the ocean trying to avoid crashing and now were going straight towards the Egg carrier.

So they did Sonic blew it up using 2 power rings and Lux left again. "Hey Sonic did you know who he was?" Amy asked. "Ummmmm no." Sonic said.

Over where Lux is he was going around town trying to find the house Sonic lives at. _"This is gonna take a while." _Lux thought but kept going. 

***Sort of like what happens in portal. Sorry for short chappy will tyr and make longer next times.**


End file.
